The Forgotten One
by Digitic520
Summary: I am Eternal and Eternal is me. I go by many names The Third Apocalypse Beast, The Legendary Apocalypse Beast, and my favorite The Forgotten One. Follow Issei Hyoudou as his past slowly unravels and the source of his hardship is revealed. Will he find companionship? Or maybe even something more? !Non-Perverted Issei/!Powerful Issei/!Smart Issei. -Rewrite is up-
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello and welcome to my new fanfiction on Highschool DxD. Debating whether or not I should publish this but I decided just to go for it so here you go! Now before I start yes the pairing is Trihexa and Fem!Ddraig. No his harem will not consist of Rias and/or the rest of the original harem that most put him with. The reason? I wanted to do something a bit different. Most of the stories on here all consist of Rias being the main girl in his harem or at least part of it so I wanted to change it up a bit. Also, no I don't hate Rias in any sort of way. She is a very good character, but like I said I want to give off some more variety. As for my other story on Akame Ga Kill, I'm planning on updating it with a new chapter hopefully by the end of the week. As for my long absence was because of school and other things that distracted me, but fear not I will try to give you all content to read! Now without further ado... here you go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD in any way shape or form. All rights reserved.**

 _Chapter 1_

I go by many names… The Legendary Apocalypse Beast, the Third Apocalypse Beast, The Eternal, and my favorite… The Forgotten One.

A being that draws power from everything Eternal. Life is Eternal no matter how many times it dies. Death is eternal as well as time, nothingness, change, and so on. That is what I, The Forgotten One is. I am Eternal and Eternal is me.

During the skirmishes between the three factions, while it is true that the God from the bible died eventually… there were many factors as to why. Not only did he have to fight the opposing forces of the Fallen Angels and Devils, but also 666 Trihexa… and also me. When God found out about Trihexa he and the other leaders of the other factions called for a cease fire. Those rare times when the factions from all over the world come together to take down a greater enemy is admirable. However as Trihexa descended unto Earth and started the Apocalypse, they found about me The Eternal. It was decided by the inhabitants for the God from the bible to fight me as well as half of the total force while the other half fought 666 back on Earth. The fight lasted for many years and heavy causalities on the faction side. Back on Earth, 666 laid waste to many people while in space the same followed, the only one that could barely keep up with me would be the God of the Bible. One day though when I was just about to finally beat God, he was suddenly enveloped in a crimson aura. I instantly knew that Great Red also known as the True Dragon intervened. Supercharged with Great Red's power, God defeated me however I could hardly call that a win. While I was defeated God was already on his last leg and was dying by that time. So he left me sealed up at the end of the world. His mistake? God not only needed to conserve his power to fight 666 which resulted in less seals placed on me. Along with the fact that while the seals were strong, God was quick to place them and didn't take his time. So going back to Earth the factions defeated Trihexa and sealed it also at the end of the world, but God placed more power on the seals for it and increased the number of them. Then he altered every one's memories to make it seem like I never existed to prevent panic from having another apocalypse beast and only the more powerful beings were not affected by it. That being God, the Four Great Satan's Indra, Shiva, Odin, Great Red, and Ophis.

Many years later the world has been reconstructing and repopulating there species as well as the three factions. Unresolved problems soon arise and with the leaders feeling weak, especially God, the Great War started and after many years the Four Great Satan's, some leaders from the Fallen Angels and most especially God perished.

I watched all this happen as well as how the humans had advanced in their knowledge and just how they utilize themselves better. Gone were the feeble creatures who were constantly asking for help. Now these creatures while still asked for help, were very independent in their own way. This is why I changed my view on humans. While the world itself still is messed up… I rather wait and see how they evolve in their ways than to be a mass murder who would just leave destruction when I'm done destroying the world. So I started to work on my seals and eventually I managed to escape.

 _The End of the World (Third POV)_

The end of the world was as the name implies. It's the border of where everything that was created met the border of nothing. Just plain darkness lies beyond the world and nobody knows what is out there. There stood two doors of some sort with rows and rows of seals on them. One with well over a thousand seals on it and the other with around a couple of hundred or so. Inside the door with the lesser seals there was a banging noise before the sound of locks unlocking became apparent in the silent atmosphere. The sound became more abundant as more locks began to unlock until there were no more left on the door. It was quiet until the doors burst open revealing a lone figure. The figure was obviously a man and stood at about 6'1" and you could tell that he had a muscular tone while not big as body builders they were just enough to fit his body and were defined well. The man had brown hair and tanned skin, but his eyes were the most noticeable feature. His eyes were a mix of beautiful lilac color which seemed to captivate you when you gaze at them. He was wearing a plain black t shirt with blue jeans and white shoes as he looked around the space around him. He gave a smile as he looked down at his fist before clenching and unclenching it as he already felt his power come to him. He looked behind him as the door he was in closed and he started to fly towards where Earth was. However as he got a good distance away from where he came out of, he turned around and gazed at the other door with seals on it in thought.

"Fuck it…" The man spoke out to himself as he flew to the other door and put a hand on it. Immediately he felt the signature of 666 in there but what was weird was that there were two signatures that each had about half power but it seemed to be growing in a sense. No doubt that in the future both sides will equal the same amount of power Trihexa originally had.

"Oh, Trihexa. It seems that your personality has been split. Hm… one is corrupted like before but the other is not corrupted but still holds that insanity that you had before. Interesting." He said as his palm glowed a purple color before a portal opened up on the door and spit out another figure before closing. He inspected the figure and noticed that the figure was a girl and had jet black hair with red streaks in it. Her eyes were a garnet red with a green ring surrounded the pupil of her eyes. She was wearing a black dress that reached her thighs and matching shoes.

'Didn't know that Trihexa was a girl.' The man thought as the girl looked at him with an emotionless face and a blank look in her eye. 'Even though she is the less corrupted one I don't see any sort of insane behave- oh wait there it is.' A psychotic glint appeared in her eyes and a matching smirk that followed. The man took notice as she had fangs and a forked tongue when she smirked.

"…kill…"

"No. Not anymore, Trihexa. Your ways are outdated in this day and age." Her smirk faltered as she looked at the man.

"…who are you…"

"I'm The Eternal or The Forgotten One. Now we should go." The insane glint in Trihexa's eyes ceased as she tilted her head in confusion but still held the emotionless face.

"…where to?" The Eternal smirked as he looked at her before pointing in a direction.

"Back to Earth. I have been watching the humans there and they have changed my view of them. Also I'm going to teach you how to have emotion once we get there so you can blend in."

"…why?"

"Well I escaped from the seal due to it lacking in strength. I was going to leave by myself but I figured why leave you here as well. So I went over to your door and noticed that there were two energy signatures of the same person but different personalities. So I took you out and left the corrupted one still sealed. However we need rules… number one… we are not going to be starting the Apocalypse again. Number two is to suppress our powers to avoid attention from the factions on Earth." When he mentioned factions she hissed out threateningly. He didn't say anything because he understood why she would still hate them.

"Why should I do anything you say?"

"Because I could easily put you back behind those doors." He said with a stern look and Trihexa stared at him blankly before nodding her head slightly.

"…Fine." She said and he smiled at her before both of them suppressed their auras. He then put a hand on her shoulder before the two of them teleported.

The two of them suddenly appeared in a small town with people riding on horses and houses that were built side by side with each other. The two looked around before they moved back as a carriage was pulled right in front of them. They heard people talking and the man looked around the area to see that there was a mountain in the distance and to the left was a river and a port.

"Welcome to Japan… in 1895. So, what do you think?" Trihexa looked around before staring blankly at him.

"It's adequate then before..."

"That's right. So, since we are staying here we need names. Hm… for you how about Hex Moto. Is that good?" She just stared at him blankly before giving a small shrug.

"Good. I guess I will be… Issei Hyoudou." He said with a smile before he led her down the street.

 _Time skip (115 years later/ Kuoh/ Same POV)_

Issei slept soundly in his bed as he was drooling slightly from the corner of his mouth when a figure slowly opened his door. The figure was obviously feminine by the way she looked but she seemed to blend into the shadows. She crept along with the shadows and the only thing that can be made was black hair with red streaks in it. She had a teasing smile on her beautiful face as she slowly stood up from her stalking and jumped on top of Issei.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up~!" Issei's eyes immediately snapped open as he looked around only to see a smiling Trihexa who was the cause of him being awoken. He involuntarily sweat dropped as he noticed she had said that in a sickly sweet voice.

'She is having one of her moments… well I don't really mind anymore.' He thought before he tried to get up but his arms were held down as Trihexa restrained his arms.

"Did you forget huh, did you~." She said in the same sweet voice and he shook his head.

"What are we talking about?" Issei watched as she threw her arms up in exasperation before she crossed her arms over her chest thus further emphasizing her D-cup bust. She set her lips in a pout before she looked at Issei with that psychotic glint in her eye and she smirked at him.

"Issei~! Did you forget that we have school today~?" Realization crossed his features before he widened his eyes.

"Shit! We're going to be late!" He said as he tried to get up but was cut off at her giggling.

"Hehehehehe~. Ise, we still have an hour before school starts. Now come on get up. We need to make breakfast~!" She said before jumping off Issei and running out of the door. Issei shook his head in amusement at her actions before he got up and brushed his teeth in his bathroom. This was both his and Trihexa's house which was a two story house that had only two large bedrooms that were right next to each other. Both rooms had a bathroom in it along with a sink, shower, toilet, and bathtub. The moment you go down the stairs to the first floor on your right is a large living room with three sofas on three of the walls and a 50 inch plasma T.V. on the front wall. Then since the house is a wrap around, it opens up to a medium sized kitchen that comes with all the appliances that you need as well as a dining room that is a small distance from the kitchen. Along with that there is two floors below the house that are the basements. One floor acts as a training room for the two-of course it is heavily enchanted to negate any of their auras from being sensed- and the other is almost the relaxation floor of the house which includes a swimming pool, Onsen, Hot tub, Library and etc. The last piece of the house is the garage that is attached to the house which houses a very special car that Issei bought and boy was it an arm and a leg. With them living on the very outskirts of town they would rather drive than walk the whole way. While Issei finished brushing his teeth and put on his clothes he couldn't help but remember how they got here. Ever since their arrival back to Earth, Issei has been teaching Trihexa about emotions and how to blend into human society. With him observing how humans interacted when he was sealed up developed a sense on how they interact and what to do and not to do. It took about 50 years for Trihexa to fully understand how emotions work and how to blend into society. One thing he has noticed is that about 40 years ago she would get mad if another woman was looking at him. For example one time there were a group of girls that were fawning over him and he could tell that Trihexa, or Hex as he likes to call her, got angry and glared at them with a vengeance while giving them a menacingly hiss. Needless to say that they were scared and quickly ran away from the scene. As for her insane side… well it still pops up from time to time but it isn't how it as before where she would utter words of destruction and murder. Now it is usually just her saying things with a sickly sweet voice and smile on her face and sometimes if she gets really angry she will revert to that action and make her voice very threatening. While some people find it very unsettling and maybe crazy, Issei doesn't care about it at all. If anything he likes it because it is a part of who she is. Luckily since they came here they haven't been found out by the supernatural. While they did have some run in's with stray devils they would dispose of them but with very little power to avoid suspicion from the factions. The two of them moved to Kuoh just about 6 months ago from Tokyo and decided this year to go to school. They were in their 17 year old forms so they could get in as second years.

Issei looked at himself in the mirror as he straightens out his Kuoh Academy uniform and nods to himself. Taking his wallet, phone, and backpack he heads downstairs to cook breakfast with Hex. Stretching his limbs Issei notices that Hex was already preparing breakfast but he could tell that she just started. Washing his hands he quickly looked to see that she was making rice along with scrambled eggs and bacon on the side. Currently she was making the bacon so he went over to the fridge and got out some eggs and cracked them in a bowl and beat them. After a couple of minutes cooking in silence they finally finished breakfast and put it on the table. Issei sat in the head of the table-which is usually where he sits- and Hex sat right next to him.

"Itadakimasu!" Both of them said before they started to eat their meal. While eating Issei snuck a glance at Hex who was eating a piece of bacon. Before when he first met her she had pale skin but now she had a light tan while her skin looked to be creamy smooth. She seemed to have noticed his staring because her garnet colored orbs met his own colored ones and she gave him a smile.

"So… how was your morning?" She asked with a smirk on his face and he playfully glared at her.

"Oh just dandy. I had the weirdest dream that a certain someone was jumping up and down on me to wake me up but who knows. It might be a dream after all." She bared her fangs at him teasingly before she gave a chuckle.

"I have no idea. Probably like you said… a weird dream." She took a spoonful of eggs before putting it in her mouth. Issei caught sight of her forked tongue and he suddenly snapped his fingers.

"Oh that's right. We are going to have to put an illusion spell to conceal your fangs and tongue as well as my eyes. I'm not saying that there bad just that if normal humans or if supernatural beings see us with it out then they are going to be suspicious of us." Issei stated as he ate a piece of bacon. Hex flicked her tongue rapidly before shrugging her shoulders at him.

"Understandable. Also I have sensed about two high-class devils in Kuoh as wells as their peerages. Along with fallen angels in the abandoned church in town as well. You ready to go?" She said while finishing up her breakfast and Issei nodded as he too ate the last bit of his food and he took her plate before going over to the sink and washing them. He went over to get his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he saw that Hex was waiting for him where the door to the garage was with her own bag in her hands. He noticed that the female uniform hugged her curves well and he blushed faintly before shaking his head. The two of them looked at each other before snapping their fingers and Issei's eyes changed to a warm brown color and Hex's fangs and tongue became that of a humans. They both looked at each other and gave a nod before Issei opened the door. The garage was dark before Issei flicked on the lights and lo and behold the car that cost him a lot. The color was a sleek black color that seemed to absorb the surrounding light with some orange lines that seemed to line up the edges of the car. With a V8 engine this bad boy could go superfast if you wanted it to. Let's say that the car cost a whole lot to buy and a whole lot to have imported here in Japan, but hey… they are very powerful beings so they wouldn't know if he may or may not have just conjured up the cash. Issei smiled as he went over to a wall that had a pair of keys hanging on it and took the keys before looking at Hex.

"You want to drive?"

"No, I will let you do it today." He nodded his head before clicking a button and the doors unlocked. Issei went over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for Hex who smirked at him.

"Ara… who knew you could be such a gentleman." Issei looked away with a sheepish expression on his face while she just laughed at his reaction. "However I do appreciate it, Ise." She said with a smile and he returned it albeit a slightly red face. When she was in the car he shut the door gently before going over to the driver's side and opening it before going inside as well. He closed the door and looked at the interior with a smile on his face.

"I still have no idea why out of all cars you could have gotten… you chose this one. Not complaining though, it does look very nice. Although I'm afraid that it might attract attention." Issei scratched his cheek before he turned on the car and the familiar roaring of the engine came to life. He relished in the sound and he closed his eyes before he opened them and looked at Hex.

"Well for this. This car defines raw power, just like we do. Destruction-san." He said with a teasing smirk at her. While he gets his power from everything eternal, Trihexa gets her power from destruction. Which includes many things from say a large fire to a full blown airstrike on a city that will be demolished. Everything associated his how she gets her power hence why they call her 666. She is the embodiment of destruction. Hex matched his smirk and poke him on the cheek.

"I see so that's why, Eternal-san." Issei smiled once more before he pushed a button on the dashboard and the garage opened up. He slowly came out of the driveway before pushing the same button and the garage closed. He was keeping it steady as he drove through town only going a solid 30 mph before he smirked.

"Hex… isn't there a road that leads straight to Kuoh… as well as being long and straight."

"Yes there is." She said with the same smirk and Issei made a turn on a road before he saw that the road he turned to is just a one way road into town.

"You ready?" He asked as he put a hand on the stick shift and she smiled and nodded her head. Issei pressed down on the brake and the gas pedal and the screeching of tires against asphalt could be heard clearly. He gave one last smirk before he changed the shift and let go of the brake pedal as the car zoomed forward at high speeds. Issei laughed as he drove past houses and walking pedestrians that looked at the car in shock. He can't blame them really. When he drives his car like this it can easily be heard all throughout town. He looked at the speedometer and saw that he was going about 130 mph on an open road and he quickly saw the large school come into view. He changed the gear and the car slowed down to about 80 mph before he saw that there was parking right in front of the school and he pressed down on the brakes and the car slowed down. Issei saw that the students that were attending were looking at the car in awe and astonishment. Even some were giving looks of envy. He turned into the parking lot and expertly parked his car before turning the ignition off and putting the keys in his pocket.

"Ara, looks like we have crowd on our hands." Hex said while she grabbed her bag and Issei did the same.

"Well it's to be expected. We should go get our schedules and get to class." She nodded her head and Issei opened his door and stepped out into the open. True to her word there was a pretty big crowd watching on and he gave a wave to the group which caused some girls to squeal at him. He closed the door to the car and quickly made his way over to the passenger side and opened the door before sticking out his hand for Hex to take it. She accepted it without hesitation and when she was out of the car he closed the door and he heard the car auto lock. The two of them walked through the courtyard as they were still getting looks of shock and/or jealously.

After getting our schedules we examined it and noticed that we had pretty much the same classes except for two classes. So now they were on our way to Class 2-B where their homeroom is while just making small talk. When we arrived at the door we knocked on the door and we could hear the teacher telling the students to calm down. After a few moments the door opened revealing a female teacher who, upon seeing them, gave each a smile before moving out of the way for them to come in. Issei and Hex walked in and the students immediately began talking about them. Along the lines of them driving the expensive car and their looks.

"Okay class… today we have two new students. Do you mind if you two introduce yourselves?" The teacher addressed the two and Issei gave a gesture for Hex to go first in which she nodded her head.

"Hello everyone. My name is Hex Moto. I moved here from Tokyo, please take care of me." She said with a smile which caused the boys in the class to instantly swoon at her. She looked at Issei expectantly and he cleared his throat.

"Hello everyone. I go by Issei Hyoudou, but Issei is fine. Like Hex I also moved here from Tokyo, so please take care me." He said with a grin which caused the woman of the class to blush slightly.

"Well students… do you have any questions for Moto-san and Hyoudou-kun?" A few students raised their hands and the teacher called on a random girl.

"Are you two dating?" She asked which caused Hex and Issei to blush faintly.

"N-No we aren't. Both of us are really good friends." Issei said but for some reason he had a hard time saying 'friend'. If he looked at Hex, he would've noticed a slight frown on her face. The teacher called on one male who was speaking to another one. The male she called on had a buzz cut hairstyle and above average ears.

"Ah… Issei, right?" Issei nodded. "You know that this school recently got co-ed, right?"

"Yes I do." Issei replied with an eyebrow raised as he didn't know why he asked that. He looked as the kid with the buzz cut and a kid with black hair that reached his ears and large glasses gave each other a glance before standing up and slamming their hands on their desks.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU ENROLL, BISHOUSHEN?!" Issei blinked as the two were instantly tackled by a group of girls who started to beat up the duo. He looked at Hex who was glaring at the two students and he gave her a nudge and a reassuring smile which caused her glare to lessen. The teacher sighed and she looked apologetically at Issei.

"Don't mind them. The one who asked the question is Matsuda and the other is Motohama. Be wary, those two are the Perverted Duo of this school." Hex and Issei nodded their heads before the teacher looked to see that the girls who were beating up on the duo and sighed to herself once again.

"Well now that introductions are out of the way. Lucky for you two we have two open seats, right over there." The teacher pointed to two empty seats in the back of the classroom which were right next to each other. They two of them gave a bow before making their way to their seats and when they sat down the teacher began her lesson on Japanese history.

...

"Well that was boring…" Issei muttered to himself as he stood up from his desk and stretched out his limbs. The lesson was pretty much a lecture on the Japanese leaders from the mid-1800s to early 1900s. Which like he said was boring because both Hex and he were there when the leaders were crowned. The other classes were just as boring but I guess that is school for you.

"It's lunch, right?" Hex asked in which he nodded his head at her.

"It is. We should go now so we can get there early." She gave a nod as the two of them walked side by side outside of class and down the hall. The looks of jealously were apparent from the boys while the looks of envy were clearly distinguishable from the girls. Issei shook his head at the looks while Hex was hiding a small smirk. When they reached the lunchroom they both got their foods and went outside to sit near the courtyard. They both found a nice place that was near what looked like an old school house and sat there under the nice shade of the tree.

"A high class devil and one of her peerage members are in there." Issei whispered as he saw a glimpse of crimson hair through the open window. He pretended to not pay any attention as he saw the girl look out from the window and directly at them. The crimson haired girl gave a small frown before she walked away from the window as Hex and Issei continued their eating.

"She probably senses something about us." He said as he glanced towards Hex who shrugged her shoulders a bit.

"Most likely that we have a sacred gear or something like that. While we do suppress our power we can't help but exude an odd presence."

"Great… so she is probably going to send someone out to spy on us and confirm her suspicions."

"Yes I can see that happening. Which will be very annoying. Hopefully she doesn't try to force us into her peerage or to answer any questions."

"I agree. I'm not fond of being labeled a servant, I might not look like it but I still have some pride about what I am." Hex looked at him and gave a small smile.

"Exactly. Even though I don't even think that they can make an Evil Piece that would even be remotely as powerful to accommodate our power." She paused for a bit before she blushed. "Ne, Ise. We have known each other for a long time. So I was wondering if-"

*Ring**Ring*

Hex was interrupted as the warning bell for lunch ending rang and she frowned at that. Issei ate the last of his food and stood up while offering a hand to Hex who took it gratefully.

"What were you going to say, Hex?"

"N-Nothing… never mind." He knew her long enough to know that something was bothering her and decided to ask her later about it.

In the old club room sat the buxom, crimson-haired beauty with blue green eyes that was wearing the Kuoh Academy female uniform. Across from her sat another buxom black haired that had violent eyes and was contemplating on her next move. She gingerly moved a piece on the chess board in between them as the crimson-haired girl frowned.

"Akeno, who were those two?" The newly named Akeno tapped her chin with her finger and had a thoughtful look on her face.

"I believe the boy was Issei Hyoudou and the girl was Hex Moto both came here from Tokyo. Also they both are in class 2B, why do you ask Rias-buchou?" The crimson-haired beauty moved a piece on the chess board.

"Just an odd feeling about those two. Can you tell Koneko to watch over them for a few days? Oh and checkmate." Akeno nodded her head before she processed what she heard and looked down at the chessboard to see that she lost.

"Ara…" She said as Rias got up from her seat and started to strip herself of her clothing.

"It was an easy problem though and I did raise the difficulty quite a bit as well."

"You did?"

"Yes. I hope the next time will be harder." Rias said as she stripped herself of her last clothing and entered what looked like a shower.

…

"Seems like that girl sent one of her servants to watch us. That was fast." Issei gave a bitter smile at Hex as he too sensed the presence of a devil watching over them. Which like she said was fast deeming how school just ended not even ten minutes ago.

"Yeah you're right. Although this devil seems to also be a Nekoshou and the rare ones as well. Hm…" He mused the last part to himself as the two of them continued walking down the hallway and out from school. Back then the species of Nekomata that this particular devil was had a much bigger population then they do now. Now they would be lucky to find them in the double digits whereas before they had numbers of over ten thousand. He was snapped out of his musings as the two of them neared the car and Hex motioned for him to drive. He opened the door for her and she stepped in while giving him a smile. Issei opened the door to go into the car as well when he heard someone speak to him from behind him.

"A-Ano…" He turned his head around to see a girl with long black hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a school uniform which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter 'P' embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt.

' _A fallen angel. Did one of their leaders send her here? What was that new leaders name during the Great War…? A-something.'_ Issei thought as he tilted his head a bit at the girl and he noticed that she blushed, but he could tell it was completely forced.

"Ah… you're Hyoudou-kun… are you seeing anyone at the moment?" Issei narrowed his eyes slightly at the girl.

' _I have never seen this girl before and she just randomly pops up, knows my name and is asking if I am dating anyone. So that's her game, huh. Thinking I have a sacred gear…'_ Issei shook his head at the girl and her face brightened up.

"W-Well… if it isn't too much trouble… please go out with me!" She said with a hopeful tone in her voice and Issei smirked mentally.

' _Alright… I will play your little game, but know this… you're playing with the wrong person.'_ He laughed mentally at that and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure! I would love to go out with you…" He trailed off as he didn't get her name and she seemed to notice and forced another blush onto her face.

"O-Oh! My name is Yumma Amano."

"I would love to go out with you Yumma-chan. Does this Sunday work?"

"Hai! I will see you later, Issei-kun." She said with a smile and started to walk away but not before turning around and giving him a wave. "I look forward to our date!" Issei watched with a smirk on his face and sighed to himself before getting into the car. However, what he didn't expect to see what Hex glaring at him… and not at all teasingly she was pissed.

"Is everything alright, Hex?" He asked concerned and she looked away from him as her shoulders slumped a bit.

"…Everything's fine." She said with a sad tone and he was going to ask her why but she really didn't look like she wanted to talk to him at the moment. So he turned on the car and drove out of the parking lot.

…

"So he has a date with a fallen angel on Sunday then…" Rias said to herself as she looked at a white-haired girl with hazel eyes who was sitting on the couch eating snacks. Given her size you can safely classify her as a loli.

"Hai…" The girl spoke as she took a bite out of a candy bar and Rias nodded to herself.

"Good job, Koneko." Rias said with a smile as Koneko nodded her thanks.

"So what are you going to do, Buchou?" Akeno asked as she set down some tea in front of Rias who smiled at her friend.

"I believe he possess a very powerful sacred gear… the only thing I can do is give him a flyer and hope for the best." Koneko and Akeno nodded at her words as Rias took a sip of her tea and looked out the window. "We will meet soon, Issei Hyoudou."

…

"Hex… did I do something wrong? Please just answer the door and let's talk about this." Issei said as he knocked on her door for what seemed like the hundredth time. When they got home Hex immediately went straight to her room with a mixture of sadness and anger on her face. He tried to open the door only to find it locked when she didn't answer the door when he was knocking on it. It has already been about two hours since she locked herself in her room and he was starting to worry about her. He didn't want her to be sad if anything he wanted her to be happy all the time. He wanted to see that smile on her face and he wanted to see her eyes spark with mischief. He has an idea of why she might be mad but he can't necessarily talk to her through the door.

"Hex… please just answer the door. If you don't answer it in a couple of minutes then I will just teleport in… please I want to explain." On the other side of the door Hex was laying down on her bed with a plush snake in her arms. The plush snake was a prize that Issei had won at a carnival about five years ago and he gave it to her as a present. To say that she was happy would be an understatement but now the only thing she can do is hold onto it. Her eyes looked to be a bit red and you can just make out tear stains on her face.

' _Why does this hurt so much… it feels like an aching pain in my chest that won't go away. Is this really it though? Is this what Ise described to me as love? Is this why I feel so sad seeing him go out with another girl… a fallen angel no less. I couldn't help but fall in love with him though. People will always see me as 666, the Trihexa, the Apocalyptic Beast. They will always feel fear around me but… Ise never did. Sure he may be like me, but he always saw me as a person instead of one of the most powerful in existence. I love him… do I still even have a chance anymore?'_ Hex thought as a purple glow appeared in the middle of her room. She looked over to see Issei teleporting there and he looked around frantically for her until his eyes settled on her prone figure.

"Hex… can I explain?" He took a step forward but Hex let out a hiss and he put his hands up and took a step back. "Okay, okay. Hex, you know that girl was a fallen angel and I have a feeling she was sent by one of her leaders to kill me. We know that there are some fallen in the abandoned church in town and I have a feeling that they probably suspect of me having a sacred gear and want to get rid of a threat before it becomes a problem. I swear that I am just going on this date to prove my theory and depending on what she does… she will never step within a mile of me without thinking about the consequences." Hex looked at him speak in a truthful and honest manner which put her heart at ease. He took a step forward and seeing as to how she didn't do anything he took another until he sat right next to her on her bed. He noticed her red eyes and tear stained face which prompted him to lay down on her bed and embrace her. She wasted no time in burying her face in the crook of his neck and returning the hug.

"You really had me worried, Hex. It pains me to see you so sad like this. To be honest I don't know what I would do if I didn't take you with me that day and it was probably one of the best decisions I made of my life. I really am sorry..." Hex put a finger on his lips to quiet him and she gave a smile.

"I'm happy you said that, Ise. If it wasn't for you I would still be stuck behind those doors with my other half and for that I thank you. For everything. I understand now that you are just going to prove something but I just couldn't help but feel sad at that." She took a deep breath and looked at Issei. "You're the only person that treats me as me and not as Trihexa or 666. You gave me a new life and I enjoyed every minute I spent with you on this planet. There is a reason why I felt the way I did though. It's because I… I love you, Ise. Like you said I don't know what I would do without you in my life and I can't think of a future without you here." Issei looked shocked at the confession before he smiled at her warmly and put a hand on her cheek.

"I couldn't ask for anything more other than to have you here, Hex. I may not know what the future holds for us but to tell you the truth… I don't care as long as I have you." He said with a smile as he leaned in towards her. She smiled and leaned in as well and felt nothing but bliss as their lips touched each other's. They each felt as if the whole world has stopped as they both focused on the soft and warmness of each other's lips. They moved in perfect synchronization as Hex rolled her body onto Issei's to deepen the kiss further. Issei moved his hands down to her waist as the two continued their kissing. After a few minutes they both released each other from their make out session and gazed into each other's eyes. Hex noticed that Issei's sectional eyes were staring back into her garnet ones. Without speaking they both leaned in again and smashed each other's lips together as Issei trailed one of his hands up and down her back. He gently traced his tongue along her lips, asking for entrance which she more than happily did as he explored her mouth. He gently traced his tongue over each of her fangs before he felt her fight back against him. Her forked tongue battled for dominance with his in which she won and she explored his mouth with vigor. He heard her give a moan in pleasure and he couldn't help but give one as well due to her using her tongue to flick around inside his mouth. Issei started to suck on her tongue which got another moan from Hex before they pulled away for air. They took in air greedily as they rested their foreheads together.

"Hex… how would you like to go on a date. It would have to be after the one on Sunday but it would be just you and me." He said as Hex smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I would love to go with you, Ise." He smiled before he looked around for a clock and saw that it was time to make dinner. "Hex… we need to make dinner."

"Mou~… I don't know I kind of like it here. I mean you are comfy~." She said in sweet voice and he smiled at her before he put he sat up. He put his hands underneath her legs and she was still holding onto his neck so he successfully switched her to a bridal style carry. She snuggled into his chest as he started to walk towards the door.

"This is even better, Ise~!" She said happily with the same sweet voice which got him to chuckle and kissed her forehead softly.

"It is isn't it? Now let's have some Yakitori." Her eyes lit up at the mention of Yakitori and started to drool a bit as she imagined the taste of Yakitori. Issei grinned at the sight and shook his head amusingly at her.

"I really wouldn't know what I would do without you, Hex."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello everyone this is the second chapter of The Forgotten One! Firstly, before I do anything I just want to thank you for all the reviews/follows/favorites. This story got quite a bit of them and I'm glad that you all are liking the story, especially the pairing. However this pairing was inspired by an author on this site that goes by the name of 'blackflamealvtir' and his story "The wielder of Magatsu." This chapter is pretty long taxing out at a little more than 10,000 words, but nonetheless here you are!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any thing in the Highschool DxD universe. Everything goes to their respective owners.**

 _Chapter 2_

"She's thirty minutes late…" Issei muttered to himself as he looked around the populated street. Currently he was waiting for his date with Yumma Amano, who was late not that he really cared that much since by the end of the day… she may be dead. He is wearing a black shirt with a gray jacket over it with black pants and matching shoes. He gazed around as cars sped through the streets occasionally stopping due to a stop sign, walking pedestrians, or when the red light on the traffic light comes to life.

It's only been a couple of days since he and Hex started to date each other and while they were trying to keep it a secret the school found out about it. Girls would look at her in envy while guys would glare at him like he took their most prized possession. Hell, there were even fan clubs that were made for the two of them and it was a bit weird since they are supposedly called 'Kuoh's best couple' which is probably due to the fact that both of them excel in school and when they tried out for sports they were 'amazingly good' or so they heard. One thing he did enjoy was that one of the Perverted Duo named Motohama or better known for his nickname as the 'Three Sizes Scouter' tried to measure Hex's measurements. Let's say that once he started to stare at her breasts and then read numbers she punched him in the face and broke his nose. She then threatened both him and his other friend Matsuda that if they ever tried to do that again or even stare at her lecherously… she would beat them within an inch of their lives and rip off their manhood's.

Needless to say that they don't even go within ten feet of her anymore.

The devils in the area have been observing them as well and they found out that the high-class devils in the area is Rias Gremory of the Gremory Household and the heiress. She is also the sister of the current Maou while the other is Sona Shitori which is an alias for Sona Sitri, heiress to the Sitri clan. Both are part of the remaining 72 pillars of the underworld, the good thing is that Sona and her peerage only mildly watch him during school while Rias sends out one of her members to spy on them the whole freaking day. He went out to the store once and he felt the same energy signature of the devil that has been watching him.

"Please check us out!" Issei felt something be deposited in his hand and looked to see a woman in a red and black dress with brown hair that framed her face. She walked away from him and he looked down to see a crimson magi circle on the piece of paper with words that said 'We will grant your wish' which got him to chuckle a bit. He shook his head before he put the seal in his pocket.

"Issei-kun!" He turned his head to see Yumma jogging towards him in a black skirt with a white shirt while also carrying a pink purse. "Sorry for arriving a bit late. I hope you didn't have to wait too long." She said sheepishly and he snorted mentally at how easy she was to see through.

"Oh no problem. I got here about half an hour ago but I don't mind. I always enjoyed the outdoors." He said dismissively and smirked a bit at her surprised reaction before she regained her composure.

"Sorry about that, Issei-kun! Now should we start our date?" She said and Issei nodded as she grabbed his hand and went off to the long trail of stores. They both went shopping, went out to eat, and just normal things two people do while they are dating but Issei found the date bland and boring. When the date ended they were both walking in a park towards a fountain with the rays of the sunset setting out over the land. Yumma suddenly ran ahead and stopped in front of the fountain and turned around to face him.

"Issei-kun… can I ask a favor of you in honor of our first date?" Issei expertly faked a slightly confused face before nodding his head.

"Sure, Yumma-chan. What is the favor you wanted to ask?" She started to walk closer to him before she leaned towards his ear.

"Can you die for me?" Once again he faked a surprised expression and looked at her wide-eyed.

"C-Can you r-repeat what you just said?"

"I said can you die for me…" Yumma said as her appearance started to change. She grew slightly taller and her body became more mature while her face adopted a sinister expression. She was garbed in what he thought looked like S&M clothing and a pair of black feathery wings sprouted from her back.

"Although it was short… playing lovey-dovey with you was fun." She said huskily with a smirk before a red light spear manifested in her hand and she thrust it towards Issei. While he could've easily dodged it he had to play the part so he let it hit him and watched as blood came pouring out from the wound.

"You being alive poses a threat to us, so we took action and killed you before you can become a threat. If you have anyone to blame then blame God for giving you a sacred gear." Issei made it more believable as he plopped his body backwards and slowed down his heart rate. "Thanks for the wonderful time, Issei-kun… it sure was boring." She sneered as she took flight leaving him there on the ground. Issei waited a few minutes before he chuckled to himself and stood up.

"Hehehehe… naïve little crow. Honestly, you should observe who you are messing with before you try to kill them." Issei looked down at his wound as the fibers of his muscles start to knit back together and he looked like he never got stabbed in the first place. He pulled out the paper with the magic circle on it and let go of it as the wind carried it away from him.

"That fallen angel leader… A-something was his name… Azelia… Azil… Azazel… yeah that's it Azazel. Based on his personality he looks like he wouldn't do this because he was the one to first withdraw from the Great War. Must be another fallen angel leader who ordered Yumma, if that is even her name, to kill me." Issei mused to himself before he teleported back to his home.

…

"He didn't use it then…" Akeno said as she looked at Rias who was staring at a piece of paper with a magic circle on it. Along with Koneko and a blonde haired, grey eyed male who just so happens to be the 'Prince of Kuoh Academy'. His name is Yuuto Kiba and he was sitting on the soda along with Koneko as they looked at their master with a frown on their faces.

"No, I guess he didn't. Looks like my intuition was wrong…" Rias said as she put down the piece of paper and leaned back in her seat. She had hoped that Issei would summon her at some point during his meeting with the fallen angel today primarily when she decided to kill him. However, it seems that she was wrong in that inference and now Kuoh lost a very good student.

"Moto-san is going to be upset…" Akeno said with some sympathy in her voice and the other members of the Occult Research Club nodded their heads.

"I wouldn't blame her. Those two seemed to be happy together so I'm guessing the reason he accepted to go out with that fallen angel was to see who she was. He wouldn't have went if Moto-san didn't like it." Rias said before she looked at Akeno and pursed her lips. "Akeno, can you inform the Student Council of Issei Hyoudou's death."

"Of course, Buchou." Akeno said with a small bow before she left leaving Rias, Koneko, and Yuuto alone in the room with downcast expression at the loss of a fellow student.

…

Issei opened his eyes to see that he was in the living room of both Hex's and his house. He ran a hand through his hair and went to walk up the stairs to his room until he heard something. It was the sound of humming and he pinpointed the source of it to the kitchen. Smirking to himself, he crouched down to the ground and completely concealed his presence as he stealthily made his way over to the kitchen. He peeked around the corner to see Hex humming to herself while cooking something on the stove. She was wearing a red shirt with blue jeans and black shoes. Hex was also wearing a yellow apron that had frilly white ends to it and he smiled at the sight of her. Issei stealthily made his way over until he was right behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hex gave a girlish 'yelp' as he buried his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent deeply.

"So how was it?" She asked and he could feel her lean back into him meanwhile he frowned a bit.

"Boring and bland. It was just as I predicted as well…"

"She tried to kill you?"

"Like you said _tried_. She rammed a light spear through my stomach and I played the part to make it seem like she killed me. Also, Gremory-san sent a familiar to give me her magic seal on it so if I died there would be a chance for me to summon her so she can make me her servant. Of course that didn't happen."

"She is probably going to make up a story that you were killed. What then?" Issei smirked a bit as he put his mouth right over Hex's ear.

"What better way than to play the part, my little snake. Imagine their faces at me showing up as they all think I'm dead." He whispered huskily in her ear which got a shiver to run up her spine. She turned off the stone and turned around to look up at him slightly. She was about 5'11" while he was two inches taller than her and she smiled at him before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I can imagine their faces and I have no problem with it. However the devils are going to want to speak with us after most likely… my little dragon." Hex said with a smile on her face and Issei returned it as he kiss her forehead softly.

"So, what are you making? Sorry for not being here to help you." He said as he peeked over her shoulder to see rice, grilled meat, and even pasta.

"It's no problem, Ise. Now let's eat and if you feel that bad about it then you can always make it up to me later." Issei sweat dropped a bit as he saw her give him an innocent smile, but he knew better. So the two went and ate dinner while making small talk with each other about how they were going to act the part. Hex was going to go early in the morning and act all sad and depressed while he was going to come to school a little after the start time. If he knows Rias then he can expect her to come into their classroom and both him and Hex to the Occult Research Club for questioning. However, if she expected them to tell her that they are actually two apocalypse beasts with one being the most feared and the other being forgotten amongst people except for whatever myths were told of him then she was mistaken. They both agreed that they would reveal themselves if situations deem it absolutely necessary. After dinner the duo relaxed and did some homework they had before they went to bed. Hex's version of 'making it up to her' included her sleeping with him in his room. If anything it was more of a win-win situation but he had a feeling she already knew that. Issei gently wrapped his arms around Hex as his eyelids started to get heavier and heavier until he fell asleep.

 _A giant dragon with lilac scales and matching eyes looked over the group of dead people with a smirk on its lips. Across the giant dragon stood even more troops, but one figure stood out in front of them. The figure was a man that had rich blonde hair with yellow eyes, the most noticeable feature is the pair of fourteen shining gold wings he has on his back. They all looked to be in space with stars all around them as they can hear faint signs of battle coming from Earth which was a great distance away from them. The lilac dragon barked out a laugh as it reared back its head and breathed out a giant stream of purple flames from its mouth which decimated the opposing forces. The winged man was the only one left as he took up a defensive position._

" _The Biblical God… you should know that you cannot defeat me. It also doesn't help that you are already nearly depleted of your energy." The dragon stated while God pursed his lips and stared at the dragon in defiance._

" _Even so Eternal… I cannot allow you to destroy Earth. Even if I die I will stop you by any means…" God said as he charged towards Eternal who smirked. When God was in range he teleported behind him before he sent a large wing straight at him. Eternal watched as God was sent flying back and had bruises that were already starting to form. The dragon slowly went towards God as he gazed at him with slight pity._

" _Your efforts are noted, Biblical God. You did last long against me but it ends now." Eternal said as he opened his mouth to let loose a stream of fire, but he didn't get to as God's body began to glow a crimson color. Eternal's eyes widened at that before he snarled and looked up to see a rift in the dimension._

" _Great Red! You dare interfere! How about you get out of the Dimensional Gap and face me! Dragon to Dragon, a real battle on who is the most superior!" Eternal shouted out but the rift closed and God looked down at himself._

" _With this power I will defeat you, Eternal… and I will seal you so that you can never come back again!"_

Issei opened his eyes groggily as he replayed the dream he just had in his head. Back then were his darkest times and he was kind of glad that he was defeated. If he wasn't then both Trihexa and he would've destroyed Earth before they all fought each other. Trihexa, Great Red, Ophis, and him fighting would literally be the end of life as we know it. If even two of said four fought then it could very well destroy a big chunk of the universe. However, the dream represented something that still vexed him to this day… it was his biggest regret. Sometimes he would wonder what would happen if he didn't fight God which caused him to feel slightly guilty and he knew that Hex even felt a little guilty herself, but it was different for her since her mind was naturally corrupted from the get go until it was split. Issei was shaken out of his musings as he heard a groan and looked down to see a mop of black hair with red streaks in it. Garnet eyes with a green ring around the pupil tiredly opened up and looked up at Issei. Upon seeing him Hex instantly smiled and propped her chin on top of his chest as she looked at him lovingly.

"Morning, Ise."

"Good morning, Hex." He said as they kissed each other for a few seconds before pulling away. Hex looked at the clock and frowned as she sat up into a sitting position which caused the blanket to fall off of her and Issei blushed a bit.

"Ah… Hex, do you always go to bed like that?" Hex blinked and looked down to see that she was outfitted in only a black lacy bra with matching underwear. Hex smiled teasingly at Issei who was tracing over her body with his eyes.

"Yeah I do. I feel uncomfortable going to bed with clothes on… makes me feel constricted." She noticed his eyes go over her hourglass figure and smirked a bit at him. "Like what you see, Ise?" Issei blinked as Hex started to crawl over to him with a sweet smile on her face as she did. He noticed that glint in her eyes and gulped loudly as she swung one of her legs over his body and was now straddling him.

"I-Is that so. Um…" Issei wasn't able to form a regular sentence as he was too lost in the beauty in front of him.

"You should feel lucky, Ise~. I would never show myself like this to anybody other than you." He looked at her and put a warm hand on one side of her hips which caused her to become red-faced at the contact.

"Don't worry…" Issei smiled as he put his other hand on her cheek and used his thumb to stroke it gently. Their eyes meet and they both leaned in but Issei stopped when their lips were millimeters apart. "I already feel like the luckiest guy in the world." He whispered as he pressed his lips against hers. This one was slow and passionate as the sounds of lips smacking against each others were apparent in the room. A few minutes later the two of them grudgingly ended the kiss before they rested their foreheads together.

"You go get ready for school and I will go make breakfast, alright?" Issei asked and Hex nodded her head as she got off of him and made her way to the bathroom. He got off of the bed and went downstairs to make breakfast. As he was cooking he thought about what might happen today.

' _Let's see… when I do come into school most likely Gremory-san is going to make me come with her and maybe Hex as well. Devils are a very greedy race so I can expect them to demand answers from either of us, not that they are going to get it. Some problems that I see is the fact that the two high-class devils have siblings that are the Maou's. No doubt that they are going to tell them about us and that can prove to be troublesome. However as long as we don't get involved in the matters of the three factions then we should be good. Unless it jeopardizes the lives of the humans and the world. Also, both Hex and I don't want to become servants to any devils so all in all I think we are good.'_ Issei thought as he put the food on two plates and set them down on the table. He heard footsteps coming down from the stairs and turned his head to see Hex in her uniform come in through the door. The two of them gave smiles at each other before they ate the food in silence while making small talk. When they were done they washed their plates and Issei watched as Hex got ready to go.

"So you know what to do, Hex?" She looked at him and smiled as she cast the illusion spell on herself.

"Of course. Go to school, act all sad and depressed, then when you come smother you in kisses and say that 'I thought you were dead' over and over again." He sweat dropped a bit at the last part and scratched the back of his head.

"Smother?"

"Yes smother… that is unless you don't want me to." Issei looked at her mock hurt expression and shook his head.

"No, no I didn't say that I didn't. So I will see you at school in about fifteen minutes, which should be enough time. Also if you want you can use the car. I will just teleport there."

"Alright, see you in a few Ise." She said as she placed a kiss on his cheek and went to the garage. He walked over to the window and watched as the garage door opened and Hex drove the car out into the street. She waved at him which he gladly returned before she drove towards the school. Issei smiled a bit before he went up the stairs to get ready for school and what was about to come.

…

Hex pulled into the driveway of the school and sighed a bit as she noticed everyone looking at the car in sadness and pity. She ran a hand through her hair and put on a depressed façade as she took her bag and exited the car. Hex closed the door and walked slowly towards the entrance of the school with her face angled down towards the ground. She didn't have to look to notice the obvious looks of pity sent her way as she walked through the school grounds.

"Did you hear?"

"No, but everyone seems down."

"That's because Issei Hyoudou of class 2B was in an accident yesterday."

"Is he okay?"

"No… it seems that he passed away."

"Oh my god… poor Hex-san." Her ears picked up the small conversation as she entered the school and made her way over to her class. She opened the door to class to see a bouquet of flowers on Issei's desk. Hex noticed that she was the first in there so she took her seat and waited for class to begin. Ten minutes later all of the students were in the class and the teacher was about to speak.

"Class… as you all might know one of our own students Issei Hyoudou was in an accident just yesterday. It seems that he will no longer be here anymore. Even if he isn't here physically… he will always be here in our hear-"

"Good morning, sensei." Everybody snapped their heads to see the thought-to-be-deceased Issei Hyoudou standing in the door way of the class. Issei faked a confused expression as he noticed the shocked looks he was getting. "Did something happen?"

"I-Issei?" He turned his head to see Hex standing up from her seat and had on a shocked/joyful expression on her face, but he knew that it was a façade. However, playing the part he smiled at his girlfriend and nodded his head.

"Yes it's me, Hex. Do you know why everyone looked like they seen a ghost?" She didn't reply and he watched as she walked towards him, not paying attention to the eyes from the rest of the class.

*SLAP*

Issei widened his eyes as his head was jerked to the side and he put a hand on his stinging cheek. He looked at Hex to see that she an angry expression but she way crying as she looked at him. He didn't get any time to speak as she grabbed his uniform and smashed her lips against his, which in turn got a few wolf whistles. After a couple of seconds she pulled away and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I thought you were dead… don't ever scare me like that again." He heard her mumble out loud for everyone to hear and he patted her back comfortingly. Suddenly the door opened revealing Rias Gremory in all her glory as her eyes darted around the room. Her blue-green orbs landed on Issei and Hex and she rushed forward to them at high speeds.

"Sensei… I need to borrow these two for a moment." Rias didn't wait for a response and grabbed both of their hands. She pulled the two of them out of the class before letting go of their hands and facing them.

"You two are coming with me." She said and the duo looked at each other before shrugging.

"Fine." Hex said as Rias nodded her head and walked ahead of them. Issei put a hand on his throbbing cheek as they were walking and looked at Hex.

"I don't see why you had to slap me though." Hex looked at him and smiled sheepishly.

"Ah-uh… well I got really into the moment and it did make it look more believable."

"You seem to forget that our base skill is tremendous. That slap probably could've killed like seven humans with the amount of force you put behind it. However I guess you are right as it did make it look more realistic in a sense. Still hurts though." Hex shook her head and kissed him on the cheek right where she slapped him.

"Is that better?" Issei shook his head playfully at her.

"I don't think it is. I might need more treatment."

"Well then you are going to have to wait until we get home so you can get more _treatment_."

"We're here." They turned their heads to see Rias standing in front of the old school house and they frowned a bit.

' _We got here quick.'_ He thought before they followed Rias into the school house. They passed a locked door that had a caution tape on it and they shared a knowing look at the obvious energy signature of a devil but chose not to question it for now. Rias opened up the double doors to reveal a very Victorian style room that had a two couches and a coffee table as well as a desk overlooking the room. The sunlight from the windows gave the room a very comfortable and elegant feel… the only thing that ruined the image a bit was the shower that was in the room. However they weren't alone as there was a blonde-haired man with grey eyes sitting on one couch along with a short whitehaired girl that had hazel eyes. The last person was a busty girl that had black hair tied in a ponytail that almost reached the floor and violet eyes.

"Please take a seat." Issei and Hex took the couch that was opposite of the blonde haired guy and the short white haired girl.

"Well before we start I believe introductions are needed. In case you don't know who I am, I am Rias Gremory. I'm also a third-year in Kuoh Academy."

"My name is Akeno Himejima, also a third year. Nice to meet you." The violet eyed girl said with a smile.

"I'm Yuuto Kiba, a second year in Kuoh. Pleased to meet you." The blonde haired man said with a friendly smile.

"…Koneko Toujou. First year." The white haired girl said before going back to eat her sweets. Hex and Issei looked at the newly introduced students and studied each of them.

' _Himejima-senpai… I sense her being a hybrid between a fallen angel and a devil.'_ Issei thought as he made a mental link with Hex and he heard a hum in reply.

' _Mhm…that's true. Also this Toujou girl is a nekomata, but I'm pretty sure we already knew that from her following us for the past few days.'_

' _Heh, so this Occult Research Club is just a façade for it being a place where these devils meet.'_ Issei thought back before he gave a smile to the ORC members.

"Name is Issei Hyoudou, second year. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Hex Moto, also a second year. Please take care of me." Rias nodded at their greetings before casting a critical eye at Issei who met her gaze unwavering.

"Who went on a date with a girl named Yumma Amano on Sunday."

"Yes."

"How was it?"

"Boring."

"Oh?" Rias widened her eyes a bit at the blunt answer before she regained her composure.

"Is there a reason why you are asking me this, Gremory-senpai?"

"What? A senpai can't ask her kouhai how there date was."

"You and I both know that they only do that if they are interested in the person, _senpai_." Issei said with a small smirk as Rias blushed a crimson color which almost matched her hair color. Hex narrowed her eyes at Rias, whose face was still red before it went away.

"W-Well… I'm going to get straight to the point, Issei-kun." He rose an eyebrow at the suffix she used, but didn't say anything. "You were killed yesterday by a fallen angel and now here you are alive and hopefully well. What are you? Or most importantly… what are both of you?"

""Human."" Issei and Hex both replied which caused Koneko to stop her eating.

"…You both aren't human."

"Hm… as expected of a Nekomata or most importantly a Nekoshou." Hex replied back and Koneko widened her eyes at the implication.

"However based on your energy that part of you seems to be unused for quite some time. Perhaps a tragic past?" Koneko looked even more shocked before Rias cleared her throat audible.

"A-hem. Well that just proves that you aren't human. Now who or what are you two?"

"An everyday couple who are hopelessly in love." Hex said with a smirk as Rias' eye twitched in irritation.

"We are just two Drag So-Ball lovers." Issei said which immediately got a response from his girlfriend.

"Oh! The recent episode was just two days ago, right?"

"Yeah it was and it was amazing if I say so myself."

"Don't say anything!"

"Don't worry I won't. I mean it isn't like someone gets a huge power up that can tip the balance of the whole show."

"Ise!"

"Yes?"

"I hate you!"

"Mou? I know you love me. Besides that really doesn't happen."

"It doesn't?"

"Nope. I would rate the episode at about an 8.5/10. You should watch it once we get home."

"Fine… love you."

"Mhm. Love you, too." Issei said with a smile at Hex and turned his head to see an annoyed expression on the face of Rias.

"I will ask again… who or what are you." Her voice sounded very demanding, but that didn't bother the two in the slightest.

"Who or what we are doesn't concern you, Gremory-senpai."

"Need I remind you that you two are in my territory?" Rias said angrily at Hex who glared slightly at her.

"I mean no disrespect, Gremory-senpai. However we aren't causing any trouble in your devil territory. We came here just to learn… nothing more, nothing less. Now if you would excuse us." Both Hex and Issei got up from their seats and went over to the door, unknown to the hand motion that Rias gave Kiba and Koneko. Said two appeared right in front of Issei and Hex who looked at them in annoyance.

"Are you two going to move?" Issei asked but just got shakes of the head in reply. A sword appeared in Kiba's hand while Koneko put on MMA gloves.

"Sorry for this. However, if you won't tell us who you are then we will force it out of you." Rias said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Then how about this… we face these two and if we win you let us go and don't ask about what we are again unless we tell you ourselves." Hex said as she turned her head back to look at Rias who had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Why are you two so adamant on keeping what you are a secret?"

"…There are some things in this world that are better left unsaid. The walls have ears and we want as few of people to know what we are." Issei said cryptically while Rias slowly nodded her head.

"Fine. It's a deal. You two will face two of my adorable servants. Koneko, Kiba don't hold back."

""Hai.""

…

"Barrier is set, Buchou." Akeno said as the barrier pulsed and she took her spot next to Rias. Issei stood across from Kiba while Hex stood across from Koneko a couple of feet away. He turned his head to look at Hex and she smiled sweetly while she had the look in her eyes which caused him to chuckle a bit. Issei set his sights on Kiba who had a European style sword and he smirked a bit.

"That's Sword Birth, correct?" Kiba widened his eyes. "The ability to create any sort of demonic sword as well as different attributes."

"You seem awfully informed about my sacred gear." Kiba said with narrowed eyes but Issei just shrugged his shoulders.

"I have seen my fair share of sacred gears that I can identify most of them. Hm, judging by your stance and the sword I can guess that you are the knight of the group."

"…That's right I am the knight of Rias Gremory."

"Well…" Issei started and held out his hand to the side. A portal appeared and he reached in before he grasped something that was inside it. Slowly pulling it out a bronze handle came into view while the grip was white in color and had rubies lining across the handle. Issei continued to pull it out and when he was done Kiba widened his eyes. The sword was about three feet long and was in a bronze like sheathe that had engravings of crosses and numerous fleur-de-lis adorning the covering. He put a hand on the sheathe and slowly slid it off which revealed a sterling silver blade that had two purple linings going up and down the length of the blade. Issei put the sheathe on his waist which stood there and took up a stance.

"I'm pretty sure you know of knight's honor, no holding back now." Issei said as he let loose the holiness of the blade and the devils shuddered involuntarily.

"T-That sword… it's a holy sword isn't it." Kiba asked with some venom in his voice which caused Issei to tilt his blade in curiosity.

"It is. This is Joyeuse, which was once personally wielded by Charlemagne who was the first Holy Roman Emperor."

"I see…" Kiba replied before he tightened his grip on his sword.

"Kiba! Be careful! That sword is still a holy one and will do considerate damage to you." Rias said but Kiba just waved at her dismissively.

"Is everyone ready?" Akeno asked and she got nods in return. "Alright. The winner is decided by knockout or if they surrender. On your mark… get set… begin!"

Kiba wasted no time and used his speed to charge at Issei who could clearly see his movements. He blocked a blow from Kiba's demonic sword and pushed him off of him before slashing at the blonde haired teen. Kiba parried the blow and went for a counterattack, but wasn't expecting Issei to duck underneath the swing and stabbed his leg. The male devil cried out in pain as he felt the holiness spread throughout his body, however, Kiba jumped back a few feet and raised his sword up.

' _He must have a hatred for holy swords… his head isn't in the game so this should be easy.'_ Issei thought as Kiba brought down the blade and impaled the ground.

"Sword Birth!" The devil yelled out as countless numbers of demonic swords sprung out from the ground and went towards Issei who narrowed his eyes at the swords. Issei raised his sword and it glowed a golden color before he swung it at the oncoming blades. A wave of holy energy came out of Joyeuse and cut through the demonic swords with ease. Kiba looked shocked before she went into a defensive stance although it was hard to do since he could barely move one of his legs. Issei charged at Kiba and waited until he got within range before he teleported away. The knight of Gremory looked around until he noticed felt slashes appear all over his body and he coughed up a bit of blood. Kiba fell down to the ground as Issei was a few feet behind him with his sword dripping some blood off of it. He walked over to Kiba, but turned his head to see Koneko charging at him with a raised fist. She didn't get far as Hex appeared next to her and sent a punch right at her side which caused some cracks to be heard. The nekomata was sent flying a few feet, but then regained her footing and put a hand on her left side which was aching and throbbing. Issei sent a grateful smile at Hex who just gave a wink and went towards Koneko, who was already getting up albeit wobbling a bit. He went over to Kiba who was still on the ground and pointed his Joyeuse at the devil's neck.

"Do you yield?" Issei asked but Kiba smirked a bit before a demonic sword came out from the ground and went towards his face. Issei tilted his head to the side and grabbed the demonic blade and snapped it in half, then he pointed the holy sword closer to Kiba's neck.

"I ask again… do you yield?" The devil looked at the holy blade and then back at Issei before nodding his head grudgingly. Issei smiled and sheathed his sword before he held it out as the portal appeared and sucked it back in. He held out his hand towards the young devil which he took gratefully. Issei used a bit of his power to heal Kiba's injuries which got him a nod of thanks and he looked at the other fight that was going on.

Hex and Koneko looked at each other as they were in a stance once again. Koneko was guarding her injured ribs while Hex was smiling sweetly at the girl with a strange glint in her eyes. The nekomata narrowed her eyes as she charged Hex while swerving left and right. Hex's smile widened as the girl stomped on her right foot before jumping to the left and tried to land a strike underneath the undefended side of body. Koneko didn't get time to react as her strike was redirected and she felt her center of gravity become off balanced. Hex noticed this and threw a five hit combo which consisted of a right and left hook followed by a solar plexus shot, then an uppercut and to finish it off a sidekick to the chest.

"Gah!" Koneko coughed up some blood as she was sent flying back a few feet and laid on her back clutching onto her aching chest and ribs that were even more messed up. Hex looked at the young devil to see that she was bleeding from a cut on her cheek and one of her eyes were swelling, nodding her head in satisfaction Hex turned around and walked towards Issei who smiled at her. He snapped his fingers and Koneko gasped as she felt her wounds heal up until she pulled herself to a sitting position. She turned to look at Issei and Hex who smiled at her before they turned to look at a shocked Rias and Akeno.

"Well I believe we won. Now we both have to go since it is almost lunch time. See you around." Issei said as he gave a sly wink and they both walked away from the battlefield, passing through the barrier effortlessly. Rias stared at the two, most importantly Issei in want for a new servant and maybe something else.

"Are you two alright?" Rias asked not taking her gaze off of Issei, while Kiba and Koneko nodded their heads.

"Hai. Seems like Hyoudou-san healed us after our match." Kiba spoke for the both of them and Rias nodded her head.

"Ara, ara. Buchou…why are you looking at our kouhai like that?" Gremory looked at her best friend in embarrassment with a blush that looked just like her crimson hair.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about, Akeno."

"…He has a girlfriend, Buchou…" Koneko said in a deadpanned voice while Rias' blush darkened before she smirked mischievously.

"Ne… sharing is caring, right?" She got shakes of the head in return at her logic.

"Well I guess we can't ask what they are… but they don't seem like they mean any harm." The knight of Gremory said while Rias' smirk widened.

"They didn't say I couldn't pursue them to be in my peerage. With them I have no doubt that I can get rid of _him_."

…

"Man, typical devils." Hex said with an angered tone in her voice while Issei wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I can see your point. Always one to get violent when they don't get what they want. Must be in their blood or something. I mean they are naturally greedy in a way."

"Still… just because she is the heiress to the Gremory Household, one of the remaining houses of the 72 pillars, doesn't mean that she can demand anything from anyone and then resort to violence whenever she wants. I expected a more civil heiress."

"Mhm. So what did you think about her peerage?"

"Well we only fought two of them and thus can judge them off of that. Koneko-san has quite a bit of strength so she is without a doubt the rook. However, she can do so much more if she uses the Nekoshou power she got from birth. My guess is something that happened when she was younger that it traumatizes her. You?"

"Kiba-san is fast even for a knight, but his anger was clouding his judgement. I can assume that he holds some sort of resentment towards holy swords. You don't think he was a part of _that_ horrid thing, do you?" Issei asked as they heard the bell signaling lunch and went to go get it.

"I wouldn't rule out the possibility of that."

"Other than that the only problems I see is low striking power and defense. It wouldn't hurt to also get his speed up even more."

"I don't think this is the last time we see them though. They are probably going to invite us to the club or something."

"If they do, you want to join?"

"Doesn't really change anything so I don't mind. How about you?"

"I'm cool with it too."

"Nice. Hopefully a certain crimson haired female doesn't flirt with you any chance she gets." Issei looked at Hex with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" She rolled her eyes at his denseness and shook her head.

"Ise…even I can tell that she has an interest in you and she literally just talked to you today. I find that weird and abnormal. If she thinks I am going to share you with her then she is sorely mistaken. Judging by the way she carries herself she seems like the one that wants to be first in everything, which is both a good and bad thing. Going to have to keep an eye on that woman to see if she is going to pull a move." Hex mumbled the last part while Issei gave her a confused look.

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing, dear. Nothing at all." He shrugged and the two entered the lunch room while others were just about getting there. After going in their usual spot they made small talk until lunch was over and the two went their separate ways to go to their respective classes. The day progressed quickly as Issei stood outside of Hex's final classroom awaiting the last bell of the day. Hearing the familiar sound of the bell ringing the classroom started to pile out until he got sight of a certain female and he smiled as Hex walked up to him. The started to walk out of the school hand in hand, not paying attention to the envious eyes of the other students. They rounded a corner only to see Rias and Kiba standing there which prompted a questioning look at the devils.

"Ah…Issei-kun, Hex-san funny meeting you here." Rias said while smiling at Issei who didn't even notice instead he glanced at Hex who had narrowed eyes at Rias.

"Gremory-senpai… I highly doubt that we just _met_ here by accident." Hex said with a dangerous edge to her voice while Rias smirked a bit at her.

"You're right. I wanted to formally invite you two to the Occult Research Club, since you two won the deal I won't ask what you are but the fact of the matter is that you still are in my territory. This way I can make sure that you two are allies and not enemies."

"We already discussed this and we don't mind joining your club if it means that we aren't under 24/7 surveillance." Issei said while Rias smiled even more.

"Splendid. This way it makes things even better. Also, I can learn more about you my _cute kouhai_." Rias said with a slightly seductive voice which caused Issei to narrow his eyes at the woman. "Well, please come to the clubroom tomorrow afterschool. Until then." With that she turned on her heel and walked away from the group. Issei and Hex turned their gazes at Kiba who was looking a bit nervous.

"A-Ah, Hyoudou-kun… may I speak with you…alone maybe?" Issei tilted his head before he nodded and looked at Hex.

"Why don't you head over to the car.? I will be there in a few minutes." Hex nodded her head and walked away towards the exit. He turned to look at Kiba who had a determined look in his eyes.

"Hyoudou-kun…"

"Please just call me Issei."

"Okay. Issei-san… please can you teach me?" The young devil said with a low bow while Issei frowned a bit.

"Kiba-san, please don't bow." Kiba stopped bowing and Issei raised an eyebrow. "Now what exactly do you want me to teach you?"

"Your sword fighting techniques. After fighting you I realized that I still have a way to go and I don't want to become a hindrance to my master. I know that we might have gotten on the wrong foot but I would be eternally grateful to you."

"Not bad, Kiba-san. However is that the only reason? For example I did notice your mood change when you saw Joyeuse…a holy sword." Kiba's face darkened at that and Issei shook his head before putting a comforting hand on the devils shoulder.

"Look I won't pry about your past. While I have a guess I may be wrong. Don't worry I will train you. When you want to tell me your story then I will listen. Meet me after club in the dojo and we will begin. I should warn you though… the training will be tough but I have a feeling you will do just fine."

"Thank you for your words Issei-san. I will be there." Kiba said with a smile and Issei gave a small one before his grip on his shoulder tightened.

"But… do me a favor. Don't feel anger at the thing that is wielded, only feel anger at the one that is wielding it. You cause less lives to be lost that way. Trust me… I know from experience." Issei said with a melancholy look in his eyes as he let go of Kiba's shoulder and walked towards the exit. Kiba casted a confused look at Issei, but soon walked back to the ORC clubroom. Issei walked out of the school and soon found himself in the parking lot with Hex waiting patiently by the car. He smiled and unlocked the car and held the door open, like he does all the time, before getting in himself and starting the car. He drove out of the parking lot and the ride was silent for a few minutes before Hex spoke up.

"So, what did Kiba-san want?"

"He asked me to train him in swordsmanship. He wants to not become a burden and to become stronger which is a very nice goal to have in mind."

"Did you agree?"

"Of course. If someone wants to become strong then who am I to deny that? I'm going to meet him tomorrow after club activities and we might train for an hour or so."

"Mhm, interesting. I may just drop by your session a few times if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

"Good. Now all I have to do is make sure that Gremory-san doesn't overstep her boundaries." Hex said with a hiss as her fangs and tongue changed back to how they were originally. Issei smiled as his eyes changed into a lilac color and he put a hand on her own while gently caressing the back of her knuckles.

"You don't have to worry about that. She isn't my type to begin with."

"Hm… you know it does tend to get a bit lonely at home."

"And?"

"Maybe we need another person there?"

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing, nothing just thinking about something." Issei rose an eyebrow at her but she just smiled innocently at him before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"That reminds me. I have to see her today."

"Does she seem ready?" Hex asked with a serious expression on her face.

"Well she is better than how she was the first time I visited her. To be honest I don't know. Hopefully soon you two can be reunited again."

"I hope. It kind of sucks that my cap is only half of my original power."

"Ah. Is poor little Hex mad?" Issei asked teasingly as he pulled into the garage.

"No." She said with a pout which caused him to chuckle as he got out of the car and opened the door for her. Hex got out of the car and he hung up the keys as he turned to Hex and gave her a kiss. She wasted no time to wrap her arms around his neck as the two stood rooted in their places continuing their session. They both pulled away and Issei gave a small kiss on her forehead.

"I will be back." Hex gave him a worried look as the two separated.

"Be careful. She still has half of my powers and can do some damage if you aren't careful."

"I know. I will be careful and I will tell you about the next course of action." Issei said while giving one last smile before he teleported away.

…

Issei opened his eyes as he looked around at a familiar sight. In front of him was a massive door with numerous seals placed on it, but this door seemed dull and out of power. The other door had even more seals on it while you can hear some noise coming from inside of it. He floated over to the door with the noise coming from it and put a hand on it. Almost instantly he teleported himself inside as he looked around to see that he was in field of some sorts. The grass was a deep red while the sky was green in color with the sun being a nice orange color.

"Now where is sh-"Issei stopped himself as he rolled to the side dodging an energy blast that was aimed right at him. He narrowed his eyes as his body started to give off a purple aura while lilac colored electricity danced all around his skin. His eyes pulsed with power as his pupils became sharper and thinner.

"Hehehehehe~! Came to pay me another visit, Ise?" He heard giggling as he sidestepped another energy blast before charging towards the woods that he heard the sound originate from. He was moving at light speed as he looked around and searched for any energy signatures. He came across a clearing and stood in the middle as he closed his eyes to sense the person until he put his arm up to block a punch from the person. He opened his eyes to see familiar garnet orbs that had a green ring around the pupil and black hair that was streaked with red with a black dress and shoes. Her skin was a bit pale and he narrowed his eyes at the woman, who appeared about seventeen before he pushed her off of him.

"Trihexa…" Issei said which got the woman to smile sweetly at him while her eyes had a psychotic glint in her eyes. She wasted no time in charging at him while he took up a defensive stance in return. Dodging the punch Issei blocked a kick and another punch before he ducked underneath her as he sent a chop at the back of her knee. Trihexa stumbled a bit which Issei noticed and started his assault on the other half of 666. He sent a sharp punch at her kidneys which got a gasp in return, then he wrapped an arm around her neck and added some pressure. Trihexa narrowed her eyes and sent back a sharp elbow at Issei who clenched his teeth and refused to let go despite the throbbing pain in his stomach due to the blow. She sent elbow after elbow until he had to let go of her and she smirked as she tackled him which caused the two to soar across the land. Issei tried to pry off the woman's hands but she had quite the grip on her and he soon found both of them ascending towards the sky. Issei sent a knee at Trihexa and pushed away from her as he charge up some of his energy and sent it towards her. Trihexa narrowly dodged the ball of condensed energy as it exploded upon impact on the ground.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

She glance down to see a very large crater that destroyed the trees and everything else in the vicinity of the blast. Trihexa turned to look at Issei only to see a punch coming her way. She put her hands up but was too late as the punch hit her in the stomach, but that wasn't it as he grabbed onto her arm and swung her around until he let go. Issei looked down at Trihexa who was hurdling towards the ground and his arms crackled with purple electricity as he sent a stream of it towards the woman. She hit the ground as a crater formed until she saw stream of lightning coming her way and she stuck up her hand and sent out her own stream of red, green, and black lighting towards the lilac colored one. The two opposing bolts of lightning hit each other and it was now a struggle of power as the two streams fought against each other. Issei narrowed his eyes as he added more power into his and he slowly started to gain the upper hand. Trihexa was sweating as she tried in vain to overpower Issei, but alas due to her power loss her stream of lightning dissipated and she watched as the purple colored lightning was coming towards her. She closed her eyes as she saw a flash and a boom that echoed out into the distance. Trihexa felt comfortable and warm arms wrap around her and she smiled as she opened her eyes to see lilac colored eyes. Glancing around she saw that most of the surrounding area was on fire and utterly destroyed, it wasn't until Issei snapped his fingers that the whole area fixed itself and it was good as new. Issei put her down from the bridal carry that she was in but she wrapped her arms around him and smashed her lips against his. Issei smiled into the kiss as he put his hand on her hips and kissed the beauty in front of him passionately. She felt his tongue glide itself across her lips and she wasted no time in granting him access, the two started a battle of dominance as Trihexa gave out a low moan at the sensation of Issei's tongue on her own. However they had no choice but to relent in their make our session as they were both panting a bit.

"That makes it 42-5, Trihexa." Issei said with a smile while she glared at him. The surroundings changed and they were suddenly in the living room of a house.

"Well if I was at full power then our fights would be more entertaining, Ise." Issei smiled at the obvious sign of annoyance until he grabbed her hand and gently led her to the sofa. He sat down on the sofa and pat the spot next to him but Trihexa just sat on his lap with a smirk on her lips.

"This is much more comfortable."

"Yeaaah… sure." Issei said while Trihexa chuckled a bit. "So what do you remember from today?"

"Well based on the memories of my other half the devils in your school called you and wanted to know what you two were. You had a deal and fought two of her peerage members, then won. Next that one devil asked if you could train him." Issei nodded his head at her. Even if she wasn't there she is part of Hex, so they can sort of look into each other's memories. However they can't communicate due to the seal.

"How do you feel about the fallen angel that tried to kill me?" Trihexa scowled at that and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I would have killed her. Honestly, to think that even after all this time there are still people like that. I wouldn't mind going over to their base and ripping off all of their wings while I cut them open and drag their intestines throughout the whole HQ." She said with an evil smile while Issei sighed a bit.

"Well this is better than last time. Hmm…"

"Am I leaving? I mean it is hard when you come and then you leave for an indefinite amount of time. My other half and I both share the same feelings towards you. I love you, Ise. It pains me when you leave and I'm basically on the sidelines just watching memories of you and my other half enjoying your time. However if you think that this is best then I will listen to you, Ise." She said with a sad look in her eye and Issei gave her a tight hug.

"Then let's do this… how about I take you out of here and you live with me and Hex for a few days. We will see whether the corrupt part of you will come out, but based on what you said and the way you did… Trihexa…" She looked at the grin on his face. "Don't you see? You're finally fighting the corruptness. Even if it does come out sometimes, Hex still deals with that sometimes." Trihexa widened her eyes as a smile took over her face.

"So, you're saying that I am leaving?"

"Yes. Depending on how you react I will decide whether you can fuse back with Hex or if you need to come back here." She smiled before she put her lips on his and gave him a kiss that was full of love and passion. Issei responded back with equal passion as he put a hand behind her neck and deepened the kiss. They both broke from the kiss and smiled at each other before Trihexa opened her mouth revealing her fangs and latched onto Issei's neck. He felt the fangs pierce his skin but he didn't feel any pain just a slight tingling sensation. She took out her fangs from him and ran her forked tongue across the two puncture holes which healed them on contact.

"What was that?" Issei asked confused which caused Trihexa to smirk amusingly at him.

"I marked you as mine. I'm not nearly as patient as my other half." He sweat dropped at the nonchalant tone in her voice, but wasn't prepared when she leaned towards his ear. "So… your room or _mine_." She said with a seductive smile which got him to blush.

"L-Let's just go back…" He said flustered which got her to laugh a bit. He put an arm underneath her legs and another supporting her neck and back before he teleported the both of them back home.

…

Hex stood in the kitchen cooking some dinner before she saw a flash of purple appear and smiled to herself before she turned around to see Issei carrying…her? She was about to ask who that was until she widened her eyes at the familiar energy signature.

"Hey there other half!" The look-a-like of her said with a smile in her direction.

 _End of Chapter 2_

 **AN: Well this is the end of this chapter and I hope you all like it. Seems like the 'corrupt' side of Trihexa is now in the Hyoudou Household. The question is for how long? I should let you all know that this story will have lemons in it hence why it is rated M and because there is swearing and later on some dark stuff as well. I still am figuring out the schedule for when I am going to update this story, but hopefully I can devise something or I can just upload a chapter when it is done and proofread but make sure that I do so no later than a week or two. We will just have to wait and see. Thank you for reading and have a good day/night!**


	3. Chapter 3

Message:

 **Authors Note: Hello, everyone. It has been a long,** _ **long**_ **time hasn't it. Well of course it has been since I haven't updated this story since June-ish. It was mostly due to me being on vacation during the summer, which an incident caused my computer to get messed up. After getting it fixed I basically didn't feel inspired to write at all until about mid-November.**

 **Although as I was working on this story I found myself questioning the story in general. Which is why after some inner turmoil I decided to just re-write this story. The first chapter to the re-write will be posted shortly after this is posted. Its name is "The Celestial Dragon" and despite it being a re-write it has very little to do with my main idea of this story. That provides the question if I just delete this story after the first chapter to the re-write is posted or to leave it here.**

 **Decisions, decisions.**

 **To conclude this authors, note, I also want to say that my Akame ga Kill story is going to be** **discontinued** **as of today. For more information about that then go to the story itself as I am going to give it up for adoption.**

 **I might do another Highschool DxD story just because if I get writers block on the re-write then I can go to the other story and update more content there. In doing so you all get more material to read, but I am still up in the air about that since I don't have a very vague idea of what I could do.**

 **For some reason, my mind never wavers when it comes to writing Highschool DxD stories.**

 **Well I have said everything I needed to say. If you are interested in the re-write, then be prepared for the first chapter to be uploaded subsequent to this upload. Thank you for being patient with the story and for the support that is shown and see you later!**


End file.
